clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
East Bank City Regional Airport
East Bank Airport-South (ACAO code: EBC) is the main airport of East Bank City.The airport has two terminals, Terminals A and B. The airport has three runways, Runway 35R/17L (7,700 ft.), Runway 35L/17R (10,000 ft.) and Runway 3/21 (8,700 ft.).The airport is located a few miles south of the city center.The airport is a main hub for Peninsula Airlines.The airport is also a small air force base, mainly for cargo and military exercises. The airport is also the largest in the Antarctic Peninsula. History The airport's construction was started in early 2007. At this time, it was located a few miles from the outskirts of the city. The construction of the first terminal was finished in early 2008. The second terminal was originally planned to be a bit northeast from the first one. But in spring, 2008 East Bank City experienced a large migration. East Suburb was founded. The airport had to give some terrain to make place for buildings. instead, the second terminal is located to the south of the first one. Destinations Terminal A *'SkyJet Airways':South Pole City, Polaris, Gemini, Enderby City, Newton Town, *'SkyJet Flyer operated by National Airways':Club Penguin City-Amherty, Newton Town, Santa Juanita *'Club Penguin AirFlights': Club Penguin City-International, South Pole City *'Aer Frysland': Frostborough * UTA: New Club Penguin * TransAir:Pengu Town, Newton Town * AmazingAir:Shiverpool *'Airlines of New North Etana':Wentley, New West City *'Polar Airways':Gemini, South Pole City *'CP Airways Express operated by Eastwind Airlines':South Pole City *'CP Airways Express operated by National Airways':Shiverpool, Club Penguin City-Amherty *'AirTerra': Neo Domino City *'Orbit Antarctica':Blizzardville,Polaris-City,Club Penguin City-Amherty *'Air Calada':Torona-Persan Terminal B *'Peninsula Airlines':South Pole City, Polaris, Gemini, Club Penguin City-International, Newton Town, Frostborough, Shiverpool, New Club Penguin, Fishwow,Los Penguines,Manley Ville (seasonal), Wentley, New West City, Iceland, Facilities The airport has two terminals, Terminal A and Terminal B. Terminal A is the largest terminal, in which most flights, except that of those of Peninsula Airlines operate from. Terminal B is solely for Peninsula Airlines flights. The airport is located in the East Suburb's Airport area.The airport is the busiest in the state and the nineteenth busiest in the country.The airport also has 9 hanagrs, used mainly for military purposes.The airport is also the main hub for Peninsula Airlines.The airport is also a small active air-force base, with many fighter jets and military cargo planes arriving at the airport almost every day. Passenger Terminals There are two terminals, Terminals A and B at the airport. Terminal A Terminal A is currently the largest terminal at the airport with nine gates, marked A-1 to A-5.The terminal is also served by eight airlines, MammothAir, Aer Frysland, Club Penguin AirFlights, UTA, TransAir, AmazingAir,Airlines of New North Etana and Snowball Airlines.The terminal is home to the airport's TrainStation, where all subways and some monorails arrive and provide direct service to points across the city.The terminal is also home to the executive terminal, where many private charters arrive and depart from.The terminal has seven airline lounges, a JetzLounge operated by MammothAir, a Fryslounge operated by Aer Frysland, a PolarLounge operated by Club Penguin AirFlights, a UnitedLounge operated by UTA, an EtanaClub operated by Airlines of New North Etana and a Snowzerlounge operated by Snowball Airlines. Terminal B Terminal B is the smallest terminal at the airport, with only four gates, marked B-6 to B-10.The terminal is served by only one airline, Peninsula Airlines, which is the dominant carrier at the airport. The terminal is home to the airport's Parking Building and it's Administration Office as well, located adjacent to the Arrivals Hall. The is also terminal is also home to the cargo charters terminal, located in a large hangar adjacent to Terminal B's Apron. Many fish deliveries, mail and other cargo pass through the Cargo Charters Terminal. There is one airline lounge at the terminal, an IceClub operated by Peninsula Airlines. See also *East Bank City Category:Rooms Category:Airports